Obsesión es igual amor
by sakura Lee Ho
Summary: Amar puede convertirse en una obsesión peligrosa.
1. Forzando amar

No me pertenece KHR

Inspirado del Dj ereri: Juguete triste.

* * *

—Por favor dígame todo.

Hibari se apoyó en su silla, cerró los ojos, era como si le estuviera dando reproducir a toda la pesadilla que vivió por tres meses.

—Todos mis subordinados y yo salimos a tomar. Nunca me ha gustado estar en la manada, pero esa noche acepte ir con ellos. Tal vez para darle la bienvenida a Tsunayoshi que era nuevo; era un chico torpe y tímido, quizás fue la razón que me preocupa, además a pesar de sus errores trataba muy duro para arreglarlo.

Reborn, el detective que estaba a cargo del caso del secuestro de Hibari Kyoya, se acomodó los lentes de montura dura negra.

— ¿Alguna vez mostró ser alguien violento?

Hibari abrió los ojos, miro directo a los ojos carbón.

—Más que violento era miedoso, con cualquier cosa se asustaba dejando salir un grito agudo. —volvió a cerrar los ojos —.Muy molesto. —apunto.

* * *

Fue una noche de copas, salió con todos sus subordinados. Tomaron y comieron hasta saciarse, todo era normal. La hora de irse, Hibari se encontraba completamente ebrio, nadie de los subordinados viajaban en la misma dirección. Fue Tsunayoshi que se ofreció, para gran sorpresa viajaba en mismo tren, con la diferencia de que Hibari se baja dos estaciones antes que Tsunayoshi.

Y desde ese momento la pesadilla de Hibari dio inicio.

La luz hizo que cerrara sus ojos, el fuerte dolor de cabeza atravesó su cerebro. Poco a poco se incorporó para encontrarse desnudo. Sus manos estaban encadenadas y uno de sus pies tenía una cadena que era encadenada a la pata de un viejo catre. Agarro una vieja frazada que se encontraba sobre el catre; se la puso alrededor de su cuerpo, se acercó a la única ventana que había. Pudo darse cuenta que se encontraba solo, lo único que pudo ver son las copas de los árboles, aunque gritara por ayudar nadie llegaría, se encontraba demasiado lejos de la civilización.

No sabe cuántas horas pasaron para conocer su captor, supo que fueron varias por el color ópalo del cielo. Trato de proteger su cuerpo con la vieja frazada, en un intento inservible para calentar su desnudes del frió de la noche. Las puntas castañas se fueron viendo poco a poco en la puerta del ático, supone que había una escalera. Tsunayoshi le sonrió apenado, Hibari no supo si era una broma de mal gusto.

— ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? ¿Por qué estoy aquí?

Tsunayoshi termino de subir, en unas de sus manos llevaba una bolsa plástica blanco, con la mirada en el suelo, le dijo.

—Te traje aquí conmigo, mi casa, para que vivas conmigo para siempre.

Hibari sintió ganas de vomitar cuando pronuncio _para_ _siempre_. Sonaba asqueroso, eterno, algo que era imposible.

—Quítame estas cadenas herbívoro. —exigió.

—No… si lo hago será capaz de golpearme y poder huir. Hibari-san yo siempre lo he admirado, sin darme cuenta lo empecé amar.

—Deja de decir tanta mierda. ¿Por qué me amas me tienes aquí? No me jodas.

Tsunayoshi se estremeció a las frías palabras. De la bolsa que llevaba saco una caja de almuerzo del supermercado, se la paso a Hibari que lo ignoro. Antes de irse Tsunayoshi le dijo que en la mañana le dejaría su desayuno, pero tenía que esperar hasta que regresara para poder cenar.

Cada mañana Tsunayoshi le dejo el desayuno que dejo sin comer. Se pasaba junta la ventana todo el día, con la esperanza de que alguien pasara y lo viera. No era un hombre que le guste ser ayudado por otros, de los herbívoros como los llamaba; sin embargo supo que la única forma de salir de ese cautiverio era siendo ayudado. Cada noche Tsunayoshi llegaba con la cena, llevándose el desayuno, con la cara de ofendido por dejar la comida sin probar.

Le contaba lo que pasaba en la oficina, que muchos estaban preocupados por su desaparición. Kusakabe era el principal preocupado le contó.

—Necesito ir a un baño. Déjame bajar te prometo que no voy a otro lado.

Los días que ya no saben cuánto pasaron, sin un baño lo estaba volviendo loco. Tsunayoshi lo miro unos segundos antes de señalar unas cubetas cerca del catre.

—Lo traje para que fueran ocupadas para ir baño.

Hibari sintió que Tsunayoshi estaba completamente loco.

— ¡Quieres que cague ahí!

—Sí.

Simple confirmación hizo hervir su sangre. ¿Dónde estaba su subordinado miedoso y torpe? Parece que nunca lo conoció, quizás todo eso era una fachada.

La noche siguiente Tsunayoshi llego con una manguera, le propuso darle un baño, aunque le hubiera gustado rehusarse, necesitaba un baño con urgencia. La piel escamosa y seca estaban empezando darle comezón.

Gentilmente paso el pañito por su cuerpo con jabón. Restregó su espalda, su nuca y entre sus piernas. No le gusto pero tampoco se quejó. El agua era fría, tan fría que atentaba a parar su corazón, pero tampoco se quejó. Después de varios días por fin podía sentirse limpio una vez más.

— ¿Voy a salir algún día de aquí?

Tsunayoshi dejo de comer, lo miro un rato y luego bajo la mirada a su caja de almuerzo.

—Yo no quiero que nadie lo vea, que nadie le hable. Cada vez que alguien se acerca y le sonreía a pesar de su carácter me hervía la sangre. Decidí buscar una oportunidad para traerlo a mi casa, para que nadie se acerque a ti solo yo.

* * *

— ¿Qué pensó cuando le dijo eso?

—Que era una broma de mal gusto. Tsunayoshi no era el criminal que me decía toda esa mierda. Todavía mantenía pensamientos positivos, en algún momento me dejara en libertad, toda esperanza se rompió cuando me violo.

* * *

Cree que ese día era fin de semana porque Tsunayoshi llevaba rompa informal, no le llevo el desayuno temprano como siempre. A media mañana, adivinando, apareció con el desayuno tenía un mirada diferente. No quiso comer como siempre, seguir encerrado con ese psicópata, la muerte era mejor, y morir de hambre no sonaba mal.

Tsunayoshi aparto su plato, y lo tiro al catre viejo. Los resortes se clavan en su espalda, trato de apartarlo pero ¿Cuántos días han pasado sin comer? No tuvo la fuerza de apartarlo. Supo que algo estaba muy mal, cuando sintió la respiración irregular de Tsunayoshi en su cuello, le asusto, esa era la verdad.

Grito que lo soltara, no recibió respuesta. La manos de Tsunayoshi empezaron a manosear su cuerpo flaco desnutrido, se dio cuenta que iba ser violado al sentir la mano de Tsunayoshi en su miembro. Pateo y jalo su cabello sin respuesta.

El dolor atravesó su cuerpo. Fue como un picotazo de abeja, doloroso y fugaz, sus ojos estaban desenfocados. Desesperadamente empezó a pensar en los días que pensó que su subordinado era un tonto debilucho que necesitaba proteger. Recordó las veces que se quedaron hasta la madrugada en el trabajo, las veces que almorzaron en la cafetería de la empresa, cualquier recuerdo estaba bien para distraerse.

—Lo siento, lo siento, por favor no me odie.

Lo miro desde el catre, manchado de semen, sudor y sangre. Lloraba como un niño que rompió el florero favorito de su madre, solo pensaba que era un bastardo que tenía agallas de llorar, cuando el que debía llorar era solo él.

Estaba demasiado cansado para seguir escuchando la mierda que salía de Tsunayoshi, se quedó dormido sucio, que más daba limpiarse estaba sucio. No había nada que ensuciar, siempre desnudo, en una ático con la única ventana pequeña, que podía ver las copas de los arboles con la esperanza que alguien pase, y lo saque de ese infierno. La mañana siguiente, estaba completamente limpio, con el desayuno junto al catre.

Vagamente pensó mientras miraba tomar el cielo color rojizo, en sus mascotas. Deben de estar pasándola mal. Tal vez Hibird aparecerá un día, podrá darle la orden de buscar ayuda. Cualquier pájaro que miraba en el lejano cielo, encendía sus llamas de esperanza pero igual desaparecían.

El cambio de estación trajo las frías tardes de otoño. El viento era fuerte por las noches, y las copas de los arboles cambiaron de brillantes verdes a opacos amarillos y anaranjados. Como era normal con su cuerpo débil y desnudo se refrió. Tuvo fiebre alta.

—Su fiebre no baja.

—Por supuesto siempre estoy sin ropa.

— ¿Puede comer?

—Quiero ropa.

— ¿Quiere que le prepare algo?

—Ropa.

—Algo de tomar.

— ¡Ropa!

Gracias a su resfriado su cuerpo por fin pudo dejar la desnudez. Su camisa y pantalón que varias semanas fueron privadas volvieron a ser suyas. Tsunayoshi empezó a regresar más temprano, llegaba temprano para poder preparar comida liviana para que se recuperara más rápido.

Hibari acostado en el catre viejo, pensó que todo era una farsa, jugando a ser preocupado cuando lo tenía confiscado. Se sentía tan mal, la fiebre había vuelto, su cuerpo ardía, como si fuera una broma su mente jugaba malas pasadas, deseaba que Tsunayoshi regresara temprano, que estuviera a su lado, no quería que lo abandonara.

Tsunayoshi llego en medio de sus súplicas mentales. Dijo que tenía una cita con un cliente cerca, tuvo la oportunidad de venir a ver como seguía.

Fue culpa de la gripe, su estado metal, por primera vez, fue el quien lo beso. Abrazo ese cuerpo, deseo que Tsunayoshi llenara su cuerpo. Tsunayoshi se burló, excitado del deseo de Hibari. Lo embestía con fuerza, con una sonrisa en su rostro, no tenía cabeza para pensarlo tanto, estaba solo con Tsunayoshi.

— Quiero saber todo de ti Hibari-san.

Hibari por primera vez pudo sentir la ternura de ser sostenido en esos brazos. Sus restricciones fueron menos desde ese día.

Pudo usar un verdadero inodoro y una lavado, cada vez que se encontraba en casa. Tsunayoshi le trajo ropa nueva, hasta un abrigo. Trajo una tijera para poder cortar su cabello, según Tsunayoshi era porque le gustaba su cabello corto, así podía ver sus hermosos ojos.

—Tsunayoshi quiero algunas cosas.

—No puedo darle cosas filosas, ni celular.

—Solo quiero libros y algo para poder escribir. Algo que me mantenga lo suficiente ocupado, mientras no estas.

El día siguiente Tsunayoshi le llevo varios libros y varios lapiceros. Dijo que los libros eran de su padre que murió un par de años. Eran una gran variedad de libros.

Sin darse cuenta Hibari, empezó a sentir todo regular. Podía comer, podía mantenerse limpio, podía conversar aunque la mayoría eran desacuerdos. Se creó una pequeña distorsión en esa relación. No lo podían llamar el síndrome de Estocolmo o tal vez sí.

Como de costumbre se despertó.

Como de costumbre desayuno.

Como de costumbre lleno su tiempo con los libros.

Hubo una distorsión ese día. Las voces lejanas alertaron sus oídos.

—Estamos en el camino equivocado. ¿No es una propiedad privada?

—Cállate, no lo sé.

Hibari se asomó en la ventana, dos jóvenes quizás universitarios entraron a la propiedad de Tsunayoshi. Con sus manos temblorosas no dudo, en lanzar los libros que Tsunayoshi le facilitó días atrás. En todas sus páginas había escrito solo una oración.

_Ayuda, por favor llamen a la policía estoy confiscado. _

Fue una bendición que esos jóvenes se perdieran en la propiedad de Tsunayoshi. Espero minutos y horas hasta ver a los policías, sintió por fin que podía sentirse aliviado.

* * *

— ¿Sabes dónde puede estar?

—No lo sé, tampoco me interesa por fin estoy lejos de ese infierno.

Después de un sinnúmero de preguntas, por fin pudo regresar a su casa. Fueron tres meses en la casa de Tsunayoshi. Al salir de la comandancia, nevaba, era una noche fría, pero sintió la calidez de los copos de nieve. Pudo caminar por las calles que camino antes, podía recuperar su vida. Lejos de esa casa que jamás podría regresar.


	2. Forzando el destino

No me pertenece KHR

No tenia pensado hacer otro capitulo, pero los comentarios y la inspiración me llagaron (? Bueno este seria la parte de Tsunayoshi, y por ultimo esto no termina bien ¡Están advertidos!

* * *

Quería forzar el destino. Aunque su dedo no estaba amarrado con el hijo rojo, no le importaba, si tenía que someter al destino lo haría. No dudo usar su tasser, no dudo desnudarle, no dudo ver su cuerpo desnudo inconsciente con ternura. Quizás está haciendo todo mal, pero así demostraría su amor, porque amar siempre es irracional.

Ya lo conocía, lo miraba todas las mañanas cuando iba a trabajar, se bajaban en la misma estación, al salir de la estación se separaban, sin antes de ver su espalda alejarse. Quería ser como él. Un hombre que con solo una mirada podía ser intimidante, quería tener esa espalda ancha y esos brazos que protegidos por su saco eran fuertes.

Se convenció que era el destino, que ellos estaban destinados a vivir juntos para siempre. Se engañó muchas veces. Solo fue una coincidencia que al ser despedido de su anterior empresa fuera contratado por la misma empresa que trabaja él. Solo fue una coincidencia que el fuera su jefe. Solo eran coincidencias no era el destino, pero Tsunayoshi se convenció que era destino, el hilo rojo los unía.

Cometía errores, muchos errores, sin embargo Hibari nunca lo mordió hasta la muerte. No era bueno hablando con las personas, tampoco lo era Hibari. Tenían tanto en común, o eso era lo creía, porque su amor era solo de un lado.

Fue muy duro llevar el cuerpo inconsciente de Hibari por las escaleras del ático. Sin embargo no importaba porque Hibari estaba en su casa, porque nadie más miraría los ojos hermosos de Hibari, nadie más sonreirá. Solo lo miraría él, era suficiente, no hay necesidad de nadie más, solo basta con su amor.

— ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? ¿Por qué estoy aquí?

Pregunto cuando lo vio entrar al ático. Sintió más pesada la bolsa del supermercado, quizás fueron los ojos de Hibari al mirarle.

—Te traje aquí conmigo, mi casa, para que vivas conmigo para siempre.

—Quítame estas cadenas herbívoro.

—No… si lo hago será capaz de golpearme y poder huir. Hibari-san yo siempre lo he admirado, sin darme cuenta lo empecé amar.

Era bien conocido lo violento y lo fuerte que es su jefe. Por eso tuvo que esperar tanto para poder llevarse a Hibari a su casa. Cuando se encontrara vulnerable sería capaz de cumplir su plan.

—Deja de decir tanta mierda. ¿Por qué me amas me tienes aquí? No me jodas.

Se estremeció. Era doloroso escuchar esas palabras, todo lo hacía porque lo ama, Hibari solo tendría que devolver ese amor para que todos fueran felices.

Los días pasaban, en la oficina todo era un desastre. Nadie sabía del paradero de Hibari, todos le preguntaba si sabía algo. Por supuesto que nunca dijo nada, solo dijo que ayudo a Hibari regresar a su apartamento antes de regresar su propia casa. Cada vez que Kusakabe hablaba de su preocupación por Hibari, sentía gran felicidad, nadie sabía dónde estaba, nadie más podía verlo, era suyo; Hibari era suyo.

Era preocupante que Hibari no comiera, dejaba su desayuno sin probar y la cena. Trato de persuadir, sin embargo Hibari nunca lo escucho. Cada vez que regresaba lo encontraba sentado junto la pequeña ventana del ático o acostado en el catre viendo hacia el gasto techo. Le dolía porque lo ama. Desearía quitar esa amargura de Hibari, la única forma era dejarlo en liberta, porque Hibari era como un ave que vuela entre las solitarias nubes. ¿Qué debía hacer con ese amor que no se apaga? Aunque le duela, no lo dejara ir nunca de su lado.

Hibari estaba desesperado por un baño, era arriesgado dejarlo andar libre por su casa. Quería hacer feliz a Hibari, decidió llevar una manguera y ofrecer un baño. Hibari no se negó, con timidez cubrió el pañito de jabón y lo paso por su cuerpo. La espalda ancha que antes solo observaba alejarse, podía tocar los brazos fuertes que eran protegidos por el saco, pudo sentir sus piernas, quería tocar más allá, pero no quería asustarlo. El agua era fría como pedazos de hielo cayendo en la piel pálida de Hibari. Lo estaba disfrutando.

Estaba teniendo su cena, cuando Hibari pregunto algo tabú.

— ¿Voy a salir algún día de aquí?

Por supuesto que jamás saldría. Estarían juntos para siempre, si Hibari quería correr cortaría sus piernas, si Hibari quería gritar no importa estaban demasiado lejos de los demás. Todos querían a Hibari pero nadie como lo amaba él.

Esa noche no pudo dormir ¿por qué Hibari quería marcharse? ¿no era feliz? quería penetrar el corazón de Hibari ¿acaso estaba pidiendo mucho? Solo quería su amor.

Su inseguridad, su miedo de que Hibari pudiera irse de su lado lo empujo a violarlo. Esa mañana amaneció con el cuerpo ardiendo, con su corazón palpitando más rápido de lo normal, ver el cuerpo desnudo flaco por falta de alimentos, aquellos ojos desafiantes iguales lo obligaron a tomarlo. Hibari lucho, empujo y grito, pero en su cabeza solo había una cosa: quería probar ese cuerpo. Abrió sus piernas sin preparar empujo su pene que dolorosamente palpitaba. La respiración de Hibari era trabajosa, le estaba doliendo lo sabía, no era un idiota sin embargo era incapaz de parar. Siguió embistiendo, mareado por el olor a sexo y los golpes obscenos de los cuerpos chocando.

—Lo siento, lo siento, por favor no me odie.

No se atrevió mirarlo. Postrado completamente en el suelo suplico por perdón, su corazón dolía ver el estado de Hibari, su semen escurría desde la entrada mezclándose con sangre. Fue una bestia, aunque lo amaba ha terminado hiriéndole; lo hizo porque lo amaba tanto.

Los días pasaron y el cambio de estaciones también seguía. El otoño llego, cambiando las hojas verdes brillantes por colores opacos. Hibari se enfermó.

Su única petición fue que le devolviera su ropa. No quería, si tiene ropa puede escapar, puedo irse de su lado. Le trajo su ropa, le ayudo a ponérsela, le encadenó el otro pie para sentirse más seguro.

Se preocupaba por la salud de Hibari, porque lo amaba tanto que podía morir por el bien de Hibari. La cita con el cliente había sido rápida, tenía tiempo suficiente para ir a su casa para ver si su fiebre había bajado. Nunca se esperó que Hibari se abalanzara a sus brazos, si era una broma de su cabeza, si era sueño no le interesaba. Hibari quería que conectara su cuerpo con el suyo lo haría. Haría cualquier cosa para que Hibari sea feliz, menos su liberta.

No podía evitar sonreír, mientras lo embestía, era feliz, no lo podía ocultar. Hibari quería hacer el amor por primera vez, no tuvo que obligarlo abrir sus piernas, no tenía que limpiar el rastro de sangre por entrar a la fuerza. Era feliz haciendo el amor.

Una brutal mentira, no estaba haciendo el amor.

Estaba tan feliz que no dudo más en dejarlo ir al inodoro, compro ropa y un abrigo para que no sufriera más por lo fríos de las madrugadas. Corto su cabello para poder seguir viendo esos fascinantes ojos azul destellantes; sus ojos eran lo más hermoso, desafiantes y fríos.

—Hibari-san ¿has empezado amarme aunque sea un poquito? —pregunto guardando la tijera que uso para cortar el cabello de Hibari.

—Ni un poco. —fue una respuesta tan directa, tan venosa que hizo gritar agonizante a su corazón.

¿Por qué no lo podía amar? Estaban en el tercer mes de estar viviendo juntos, y todavía no era amado. Trato de sonreí, tendría que ser más paciente para que Hibari le dijera que lo ama. Porque ellos estaban unidos por el hilo rojo.

Mentira.

—Solo quiero libros y algo para poder escribir. Algo que me mantenga lo suficiente ocupado, mientras no estas.

Si hubiera sabido, para que quería los libros y los lapiceros, jamás se lo hubiera dado. Ese día no tomo el tren, sino saco su automóvil que era de su padre, estaba camino de regreso a su casa cuando encendió la radio. La noticia que Hibari estaba siendo liberado lo golpeo. Giro bruscamente en la carretera, escuchando que la alerta de su confiscación estaba escrito en numerosos libros. Se sentía tan engañado. Le dolía el pecho, Hibari lo engaño para huir de su lado.

Solo quería que lo amara. Se aparcó cerca de la calzada de la playa, miro el cielo que estaba empezando a cambiar de color, busco en la guantera algún disco para escuchar antes de decidir qué hacer. Estuvo un buen rato escuchando música y observando como el cielo cambiaba de rojizo a negro. Salió de su automóvil, deshizo el nudo de su corbata, se dirigió hacia la playa. A esa hora se encontraba desierta, con cada paso que daba se aleja de la grave voz Janis Joplin cantando _Maybe_.

La arena se metía en sus zapatos poco le importaba. Lo único que quería era que Hibari lo amara. Recordó las palabras de Hibari «nunca te amare» en ese momento no las tomo enserio, con algo de tiempo. Más tiempo Hibari lo amaría.

Todo era una sucia mentira.

Si regresaba, seria arrestado. Viviría en una celda, lejos de Hibari, sin poder amarlo, solo viendo barrotes. Sonaba tan aterrador. El agua cubría sus rodillas, el agua estaba fría, el agua no era azul si no negra. El mar seria el lugar donde guarde la memoria de su amor. El agua cubría su pecho no se detuvo, sin Hibari al regresar a su casa, no valía la pena regresar.

El mar se tragó el amor Tsunayoshi. El mar trajo paz a ese corazón que nunca fue amado.

* * *

—Encontramos su cuerpo. Intuimos que fue un suicidio. —Reborn informo a Hibari, varios días después de encontrar el cuerpo Tsunayoshi.

No sentía tristeza, odio ni felicidad. Solo un vacío que jamás seria llenado. Se dio la vuelta y se alejó de Reborn tenía trabajo que terminar cuando llegara a su casa.

* * *

Biien, al final Tsuna se suicido. Lo siento por si querían un final feliz!


End file.
